For Love That Has Driven Them Mad
by ashmora
Summary: Dia hanya ingin memadamkan gejolak dalam dadanya. Begitu pun dengan yang lainnya. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memadamkan gejolak itu. Apapun. -onesided 8018, 8059, 6918, 5927-


**FOR LOVE THAT ****HAS DRIVEN THEM MAD**

Mafia.

Semua mafia itu sama. Tak ada yang berbeda. Dunia mereka gelap dan sarat akan gelimangan rahasia. Rahasia yang mungkin sarat akan kemaksiatan. Mafia, suatu kedok dari segala macam bentuk ketabuan yang tercipta. Dunia mafia itu kejam. Dunia di mana cinta tak lepas dari segela kengerian.

Dunia mafia itu membutakan.

"Karena dia mencintaimu."

Dunia di mana darah sama artinya dengan jus tomat.

"Kau tahu, ini rasanya sangat manis."

Dunia di mana bazoka adalah perwujudan hiperbolis dari pistol air.

"Aku hanya ingin membunuhmu."

Dunia di mana batas antara kejahatan dan kebaikan memudar.

"Kau harus di hukum mati."

Dunia di mana gemerlapnya mampu melumpuhkan indera.

"Karena kau mencintainya."

Dunia di mana nyawa adalah alat permainan.

"Kalau kau menemukannya, bunuh dia."

Dunia di mana kebutaan hati adalah kemutlakan.

"Maafkan aku."

Dunia di mana mereka hidup.

"Aku—"

Dunia yang mereka geluti.

"—mencintaimu."

-,

-,

-,

**Title:** For Love That Has Driven Them Mad

**Disclaimer:**

KHR © Akira Amano-sensei

The Death Poem © Yi Gae

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Crime

**Pairing:** onesided 8018, 8059, very slight 6918, maybe 5927

**Beware of** a little bloody scene, OOC-ness, misstypos, abalism, gejeness, chara death etc.

**Summary:**

Dia hanya ingin memadamkan gejolak dalam dadanya. Begitu pun dengan yang lainnya. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memadamkan gejolak itu. Apapun.

**A/N:**

This is terribly written. Based of someone's craziness. ToT

Please read and review...

**Presented by** shiorinkyo

-,

-,

-,

* * *

**1.**

Dia kejam. Dia kuat. Dia hebat. Dia perkasa. Itulah reputasi yang selama ini telah dibangun oleh seorang Hibari Kyoya. Dia adalah mafia. Dia adalah Cloud Guardian Vongola. Dia sama seperti mafia lainnya. Kejam. Jahat. Haus darah. Tapi—

—dia tidak terlalu bodoh hingga hatinya buta. Ya, hatinya tidak buta. Adalah fakta yang tak terpungkiri lagi bahwa Hibari Kyoya mencintai sosok tegap Rain Guardian Vongola, Yamamoto Takeshi. Akan tetapi,—

—dia terlalu bodoh hingga cinta itu membutakannya. Cinta telah membutakan perasaannya. Cinta telah menambat akal sehatnya. Cinta yang telah diseretnya dalam kehidupan mafia yang bergelimangan kenaifan.

Pria itu mempererat genggamannya pada pisau yang ada di tangannya. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan kilatan tanpa keraguan. Kilatan petir tak goyahkan kemantapannya. Diayunkannya sebuah langkah, meraup jalanan keras yang menantang atap-atap dangkal. Dia yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dia tidak akan menahan dirinya lagi. Dia akan melakukannya. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

**

* * *

2.**

_Tap,_

_Tap,_

_Tap,_

_Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang menapaki bumi. Langkahnya perlahan namun sarat kemantapan di setiap pijakannya. Tak seberkas jejak pun tertinggal. Pria berambut hitam itu terus melangkah menuju Vongola Headquarter, menyusuri jalanan gelap dan sepi malam itu. Tak ada bulan yang berpendar di atas sana. Tak ada bintang yang mengekspose eksistensinya. Hanya ada awan hitam yang berarak, menguasai keseluruhan langit malam itu._

_Tik,_

_Tik,_

_Tik,_

_Pria itu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Sentuhannya perlahan, namun terasa menyakitkan. Dia menengadah ke atas. Hanya kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Namun, samar-samar, terlihat rintik hujan yang menyerbu. Rintikan kecil menyakitkan yang semakin lebat._

_Tik,_

_Tik,_

_Rintik hujan itu terasa semakin deras. Guyurannya membasahi tanah lembab tempatnya berpijak. Dia tidak ingin dibasahi oleh air hujan itu. Dipercepatnya langkahnya. Berlari._

_Di antara suara rintikkan hujan, tertangkaplah oleh indera pendengar kecipak air kala berat tubuh pria itu menekan genangan air di jalanan yang ditapakinya. Dia, Hibari Kyoya, terus berlari menembus kerapatan hujan yang mengepung. Dia menatap ke depan. Tempat tujuannya sudah berada di depan mata. Dia memperlebar langkahnya, hingga dia mencapai tempat itu._

_Hibari menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dingin yang ada di belakangnya. Iris biru keabuannya menatap membelah kegelapan. Tak ada yang nampak di matanya. Hanya gelap. Tak ada lampu, tak ada lilin. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa tak ada penerangan di tempat ini._

_Dia menghela sebuah nafas, namun nafasnya tertahan ketika dia mendengar suara itu. Perlahan, sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara, dia berjalan menyusuri tembok menuju asal suara itu._

"_Te amo..."_

_Hibari mengenali suara itu. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, namun tetap berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_Suara lain terdengar. Dan lagi, Hibari tahu benar siapa pemilik suara itu. Saat itu yang memenuhi pikirannya adalah alasan kenapa ada suara kedua orang itu, apa yang mereka lakukan, dan kenapa dia mengatakan itu._

_Hibari berhenti ketika jalan yang disusurinya bercabang. Dia menoleh ke cabang kiri, hingga dia mendapati pemandangan itu. Nafasnya kembali tertahan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Pupilnya mengecil. Dia berharap apa yang dilihatnya adalah halusinasi di tengah kegelapan malam, hingga petir menyambar, kilatan cahaya menembus kerapatan kaca jendela dan serta merta mengekspos jelas keberadaan dua sosok pria yang tengah berpelukkan dan tenggelam dalam ciuman hangat._

_Hibari mengepalkan tangannya. Digertakkannya giginya. Dia memincingkan matanya, melihat apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan oleh pria berambut hitam dan pria berambut silver itu di tempat seperti itu. Dia ingin melihat kelanjutannya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat meluncur keluar dari matanya. Hibari menyeka benda cair yang menghalangi pandangannya itu. Namun, benda itu terus mengucur keluar._

_Menangis._

_Sang Cloud Guardian menangis. Dia tahu bahwa menangis itu adalah aktivitas milik herbivor. Namun, dia tidak bisa menahannya. Dia merasakan rasa yang sangat sakit di dadanya. Dia merasa sesak. Seandainya bisa, Hibari tidak ingin melihat itu. Seandainya bisa, Hibari tidak ingin melihat Yamamoto Takeshi bersama Gokudera Hayato. Seandainya bisa, dia ingin memisahkan mereka._

_Seandainya bisa..._

**

* * *

3.**

Mungkin saat itu Hibari sudah gila. Tapi, bagaimanapun, dia tidak akan pernah mau mengakui bahwa dia gila. Tapi bagaimanapun dia gila, atau mungkin hanya gelap mata atau khilaf. Namun, dia tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya adalah bahwa dia akan memadamkan gejolak di dadanya yang muncul sejak dia melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar tidak ingin dilihatnya. Pemandangan yang telah meruntuhkan asa yang telah dibangunnya. Pemandangan yang pada akhirnya menggerogoti kemanusiawiannya.

Hibari melangkah masuk melewati pintu penuh ukiran indah yang dibukanya dengan paksa. Dia mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kamar yang sederhana dengan sebuah keranjang tidur dengan king size dan sebuah almari yang cukup besar. Di dinding ada sebuah lukisan wanita yang tengah menggendong anaknya. Edar pandangnya terhentikan pada sesosok pria yang dicarinya. Pria itu tengah berdiri memunggunginya, menatap keluar jendela, lurus pada langit hitam yang juga tak berbintang malam itu.

"Hei, Baseball Idiot, sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak sembarangan masuk ke kamarku?" ucap pria yang sedari tadi ada di ruangan itu.

Pria itu tahu, betapa seringnya kekasihnya sembarangan masuk tanpa permisi ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya, dia senang jika pria itu datang berkunjung, tapi tingkahnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia hanya ingin privasinya terjaga.

Dia yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan retoriknya segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya, hanya tawalah yang diinginkannya atas pertanyaannya karena begitulah cara Yamamoto menjawab semua pertanyaan retoriknya.

"Kau, apa maumu?" tanya pria berambut silver itu pada sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu yang ternyata adalah sosok yang lain. Sosok yang sama-sama berambut hitam. Sosok yang sama-sama lebih tinggi darinya. Namun, bukan Yamamoto.

"Hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu," jawab pria yang berada di ambang pintu sembari perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati lawan bicaranya.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu, Hibari Kyoya?" balas Gokudera sambil membalikkan badannya dan kembali menatapi langit hitam di luar sana.

"Sekedar menghabiskan waktu saja." Hibari masih berjalan, memangkas jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya dan meraih sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu masuk."

"Lalu? Apa itu masalah, Gokudera Hayato?" gengganmannya pada pisau yang baru saja dikeluarkannya semakin mengerat.

Gokudera tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Hibari. Dia menghela nafas lalu membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk berteriak pada mantan Ketua Komite Disiplin Namimori yang tengah berada di dalam kamarnya. Namun—

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sang Storm Guardian Vongola.

—dia urung setelah melihat apa yang ada di tangan Hibari dan malah menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu luangku." Hibari tersenyum tipis.

**

* * *

4. **

_Mungkin terdengar miris atau mungkin terdengar layaknya sesuatu yang didramatisassi dengan intensitas yang berlebihan. Namun, kenyataannya adalah sangat menyedihkan ketika kau hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan orang yang kau cintai tanpa memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Alasannya sederhana, tak ada alasan yang cukup masuk akal yang bisa dijadikan argumen untuk berbicara berdua dengannya._

_Itulah yang terjadi pada Hibari Kyoya, tak sekali pun berkesempatan untuk berbicara empat mata dengan orang yang disayanginya. Bertahun-tahun mereka hidup dengan jarak yang dekat, tapi kesempatan itu tak kunjung menghampirirnya._

_Layaknya hari-hari lain, dia hanya bisa mengamati Yamamoto Takeshi dari kejauhan. Hari itu pun begitu. Sama saja. Hibari menyendiri di atap, seperti biasa, mengamati apa yang ada di bawah sana. Tidak, dia tidak mengamati semuanya yang ada di sana. Hanya satu yang menjadi objek pengamatannya._

_Matanya terus mengatamati pemuda yang sedang bermain baseball itu. Matanya selalu mengikuti gerakan pemuda itu, tak sekali pun terlewati atau mungkin dia tidak ingin melewatinya._

_Sebuah senyum tipis terulas saat itu. Melihat orang itu pun sudah membuatnya cukup senang._

"_Memata-matai seseorang, Kyoya-kun? Kufufu..."_

_Suara itu, bukan, tawa itu tawa yang sangat dikenal oleh Hibari dan juga tawa yang sangat dibencinya. Dia mencari asal suara itu dan mendapati Mukuro berdiri di belakangnya tak absen dengan sebuah seringai yang cukup untuk memancing amarah Sang Ketua Komite Disiplin Namimori._

"_Bermain-main di jam pelajaran, datang ke sekolah lain saat jam pelajaran, menganggu kegiatanku, kamikorosu, herbivor!" Hibari segera mengeluarkan tonfanya dan berlari menerjang ke arah Mukuro. Mukuro menghindari serangan itu._

"_Oya oya, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu, Kyoya-kun."_

_Lalu, Mukuro segera lenyap dari pandangan Hibari tepat sebelum pemuda itu melancarkan serangan selanjutnya._

_Dan setelah itu, mood seorang Hibari Kyoya hancur. Terima kasih kepada si pemilik rambut nanas yang telah dengan suksesnya menghancurkan mood yang sangat sulit dibangun itu._

**

* * *

5.**

Hibari menghentikan langkahnya ketika udara setebal satu meter yang tak berarti memisahkan ujung hidung mereka. Kesunyian menyergap seiring keabsenan kata-kata yang mengalir dari mulut. Hibari hanya menatap tajam pada si empunya rambut silver itu, sementara Gokudera menatap tangan Hibari yang menggenggam pisau. Tak ada adu pandang.

Gokudera tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Hibari. Mungkin Hibari akan membunuhnya atau mungkin tidak, karena menurutnya, Hibari tak punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk merengut nyawanya. Gokudera masih tenang, tak ingin berprasangka macam-macam pada orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Akan tetapi, apa yang ada di pikirannya segera menguap ketika dia melihat tangan kosong yang pucat itu bergerak cepat, meraup lehernya, memberikan tekanan dengan intensitas tinggi. Gokudera merasa tercekik, tangan itu menggenggam terlalu kuat di lehernya.

"A-apa maumu?" susah payah Gokudera mengatakan itu. Saat itu dia melihat kilatan senyum miris di wajah pria berambut hitam yang tengah mencekiknya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu," balas Hibari.

Gokudera menggeliat. Dia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cekikan tangan yang semakin menguat itu. Tangannya mendorong tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Namun, tak bisa. Dia kalah kuat.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Gokudera-kun? Menyenangkan bukan?" Hibari tersenyum melihat wajah Gokudera yang memucat.

Gokudera memejamkan matanya, berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Kakinya sibuk memberontak, memaksa Hibari untuk melepaskannya. Tapi, sepertinya Hibari tidak akan melepaskannya. Seberapa kuat pun Gokudera menendang kaki Hibari, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa orang itu akan membebaskannya. Saat itu, dia merasa udara tak mau lagi masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Dadanya sesak. Lehernya nyeri luar biasa.

Bayangan kematian melintas di depan mata Gokudera. Entah kenapa ada rasa takut yang menyeruak dan memenuhinya. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia takut. Apakah dia takut akan sakitnya kematian? Apakah dia takut akan kehidupan di dunia lain yang telah menantinya? Ataukah dia takut karena dia akan meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya? Tanpa disadarinya air matanya meleleh. Yang diketahuinya adalah dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di kedua pipinya lalu di susul oleh kehangatan ganjil lain.

Gokudera membuka paksa matanya dan menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Hibari.

"Air matamu rasanya nikmat sekali, Gokudera-kun." Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Hibari yang tak peduli dengan ketakutan yang tercerminkan di wajah Gokudera.

Hibari menggerakan tangannya yang bersenjatakan pisau. Dia mengangkat benda itu dan menjukkannya tepat di depan mata Gokudera. Gokudera yang melihat pisau itu hanya diam.

"Kalau pisau ini menggoresmu, apakah Yamamoto akan tetap mencintaimu?" Sekajap, mata Gokudera terbelalak. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa yang ada di balik kegilaan Sang Cloud Guardian Vongola itu.

**

* * *

6.**

"_Te amo, Hayato!" ucap Yamamoto pada Gokudera yang sedang duduk di sampingnya._

_Mereka sedang berada di taman. Taman yang terhitung cukup sepi padahal saat itu adalah hari libur. Yamamoto sama sekali tak menatap Gokudera. Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke sebuah ayunan kosong. Ayunan itu sedikit bergerak karena tiupan angin._

"_Jangan bercanda!" balas Gokudera. Semburat merah nampak di wajahnya. Malu. Ya, dia malu._

_Gokudera sama saja dengan Yamamoto. Dia tidak menatap pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Dia melihat ke arah berlawanan dengan tempat Yamamoto duduk, menatap pohon yang daunnya berguguran. Dia melihat dedaunan yang terlepas dari tempatnya berpegangan, berayun-ayun perlahan di udara sebelum jatuh perlahan ke atas tanah yang siap sedia menyambutnya._

"_Hahaha." Lagi-lagi tawa itu._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Baka." Suara Gokudera terdengar di sela-sela tawa pemuda yang lainnya._

**

* * *

7.**

Hibari menggerakkan tangannya, membuat sebuah goresan horizontal di bawah mata kanan Gokudera. Gokudera hanya memejamkan matanya menahan perih yang menghampirinya. Seandainya bisa, dia akan berteriak, meminta tolong. Bukan karena dia lemah, tapi karena dia masih ingin hidup.

Merah darah yang mengkilat karena tertimpa cahaya bulan itu mengalir keluar dari luka goresan itu. Tanpa menyiratkan sebersit pun keraguan, Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gokudera, mengulurkan lidahnya, dan menjilat darah yang mengalir itu.

"Kau tahu? Ini rasanya sangat manis."

Tak jawaban dari pria yang sedang mempertahankan kesadarannya. Dia hanya diam sambil berusaha mendorong tubuhnya agar dia dapat lepas dari cekikan pria yang kelihatannya gila itu. Hibari yang merasa sedikit terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukakan Gokudera hanya mengeluarkan seringainya. Lalu, teriakan tertahan keluar dari mulut Gokudera ketika hibari membuat pisaunya menembus kulit dan daging di bahu kanannya.

"Gokudera-kun, apa kau tahu seppuku?" tanya Hibari begitu melepaskan tangannya dari leher Gokudera.

Lagi-lagi, Gokudera tak menjawab. Dia hanya duduk bersandar pada tembok, terlalu sibuk untuk menjejalkan kembali oksigen-oksigen agar kembali mengisi paru-parunya. Di saat yang bersamaan dia merasakan rasa yang sakit di bahu kanannya.

"Oh, kau pasti tidak tahu."

Hibari jongkok, menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan pandangan Gokudera. Dia mengangkat wajah Gokudera hanya untuk melihat ekspresi dari pria itu yang ternyata mampu membuatnya merasa puas. Namun, ini semua belum berakhir.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu, Gokudera-kun."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Gokudera tepat sebelum Hibari menggerakkan tangannya.

"Karena dia mencintaimu. Jadi, biarkan aku menunjukkan padamu apakah seppuku itu."

"Tung—"

Ucapan Gokudera terpotong. Dia merasakan sesuatu menembus perutnya. Dia menatap ke bawah dan melihat pisau di tangan Hibari menancap telak di perutnya. Tiba-tiba sensasi rasa asin yang memuakkan memenuhi mulutnya.

**

* * *

8.**

"_Kau mencintai Yamamotokan?"_

_Satu hal yang tak pernah disangka oleh Hibari Kyoya adalah ketika Rokudo Mukuro menanyakan itu padanya. Dia terkejut tapi enggan menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Dia hanya diam tak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Tapi, dia tak dapat menyangkal kalau dia memang mencintai Yamamoto._

_Mukuro yang tak mendapat jawaban tak tinggal diam. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan Hibari._

"_Dia mencintai Gokudera."_

_Hibari tidak ingin percaya dan pada akhirnya tidak percaya. Yang dipercayainya adalah bahwa Yamamoto dan Gokudera hanya berteman saja, tak lebih dari pada itu. Tapi, kenyataan yang harus dipercaya Hibari adalah bahwa mereka berdua memang sangat dekat._

"_Ketika Yamamoto tidak menerimamu, aku siap menerimamu, Kyoya-kun. Kufufu..."_

"_Aku juga akan menerimamu,Mukuro." Akhirnya Hibari mengucapkan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Mukuro menghilangkan seringainya dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah senyuman._

"_Oya?"_

"_Menerimamu sebagai rival abadiku."_

**

* * *

9.**

"Aku lupa. Sebelum seppuku harus ada death poem." Hibari tersenyum. Bukan senyum sinis, bukan senyum miris, dan bukan seringai juga. Dia melihat ke arah Gokudera yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa menulis dengan keadaan seperti itu. Jadi, izinkan aku menuliskannya untukmu."

Lagi, Gokudera tak menjawab. Dia berusaha bernafas agar kesadarannya tetap bertahan.

Hibari mengambil pisau yang masih menancap di perut pria yang terlihat begitu lemah itu. Lalu, digunakannya pisau itu untuk memotong kemeja Gokudera dan kemudian memotong jari kelingking kanan Gokudera. Gokudera dapat merasakan apa yang dilakukan Hibari padanya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa melawan. Berteriak kesakitan pun dia sudah tak mampu.

Hibari pun mulai menulis di atas potongan kemeja itu dengan menggunakan potongan jari yang mengalirkan darah dari ujungnya.

一部をしなかった人とああ、ろうそく、お部屋を照らす？

_Oh, candlelight shining the room, with whom did you part?_

Seringai itu terus menghiasi wajah Hibari di kala goresan jari itu meninggalkan jejak merah membentuk rangkaian hiragana. Rasa puas memenuhinya. Dia senang saat itu. Sangat senang. Senang karena bisa membalas dendamnya pada pria itu. Senang bisa melihat wajah tersiksa dari pria yang dicintai oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Gokudera sendiri hanya bisa bersandar lemah tak berdaya pada tembok dingin yang seolah mengejeknya. Dia masih berusaha menjejalkan oksigen masuk ke paru-parunya yang mulai terasa panas. Dia pun merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin memberat. Dia tak bisa bergerak.

あなたなしでは涙を流し、誰の通知は、まだ内に書き込む。

_You shed tears without and burn within, yet no one notices._

Seringai Hibari melebar ketika dia melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata Gokudera. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan. Dia malah merasa bahwa kebahagiannya telah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Baginya, inilah balasan setimpal bagi orang yang telah membuat hatinya bergejolak tak nyaman.

Pria berambut silver itu samar-samar melihat apa yang ditulis Hibari. Hanya samar-samar. Yang jelas dia tidak dapat memahami apa yang tertera di atas potongan kain itu. Mungkin, dia juga tidak ingin memahaminya. Saat itu, yang dipikirkannya adalah kenapa pria ini bisa menjagi gila karena cinta, karena kecemburuan.

長い旅に、わたしたちの主と我々は、部分はあなたのような書き込み。

_We part with our Lord on a long journey and burn like thee._

Akhirnya Hibari selesai menuliskan apa yang disebutnya dengan death poem.

"Nah, sekarang, kau sudah siap untuk seppuku, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa itu sepukku. Namun, dari apa yang ditangkapnya, dia dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa seppuku berhubungan dengan kematian. Apakah dia akan mati? Apakah Hibari akan menghabisinya?

Dia takut. Gokudera sangat takut. Tapi, dia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan. Dia tidak bisa melawan. Dia tidak bisa berlari. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah duduk lemah bersandar menanti apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh pria berambut hitam itu padanya.

Dirasakannya sesuatu membelah perutnya. Dia merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa. Namun, hanya sekejap saja. Hanya sekejap. Hanya sekejap sampai akhirnya dia tak mampu menjejalkan oksigen lagi ke paru-parunya. Hanya sekejap hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

Hibari tertawa puas beriringan dengan suara gemuruh petir yang mampu mengoyakkan keheningan malam. Cahaya kilatan petir mengekspose tubuh tak bernyawa di bawah sana. Darahnya menggenang di sekitarnya, menciptakan pemandangan maha eksotis di mata Sang Karnivor. Perutnya terbelah horizontal dan sedikit mengekspose apa yang ada di dalam perut sana. Dia pun kembali tertawa.

"Hi-hibari-san!"

Pria yang merasa namanya disebut segera berdiri, membalikkan badannya menatap pria lain yang ada di ambang pintu. Hibari dapat melihat bola mata pria berambut cokelat itu menegang, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sesaat kemudian beberapa orang pria yang juga dikenal Hibari berdatangan. Mukuro, Ryohei, Lambo, dan Yamamoto Takeshi. Hibari hanya diam terpaku menatap mereka.

"H-hayato." Itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Yamamoto. Dan karena itulah seringai Hibari segra menghilang, tergeserkan oleh seulas senyum miris.

"Tangkap dia!" ujar pria berambut cokelat itu lirih pada pria lainnya.

Tepat sebelum pria-pria itu bergerak, Hibari sudah melompat keluar jendela. Melarikan diri. Dia tahu dia akan mendapat hukuman atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Namun, dia belum ingin mati. Oleh karena itulah dia berlari. Pergi. Sekalipun itu membuatnya jauh dari orang yang dicintainya. Setidaknya, satu hal. Dia puas. Dia telah menyingkirkan induk dari gejolak di dadanya.

**

* * *

10.**

"Yamamoto, maaf atas kejadian ini," suara Tsuna terdengar bergetar di telinga mereka. Entah karena takut atau entah karena dia marah atau mungkin karena dia menangis. Yang jelas dia sedih.

Dia hanya duduk di sebuah kursi, menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai berlapis karpet merah yang tampak lembut. Tangannya mengepal di atas pangkuannya. Bahunya tampak sedikit bergetar.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Tsuna. Ini memang sudah menjadi takdir Gokudera," balas Yamamoto yang tengah duduk tenang di atas kursinya. Tak ada nada kekecewaan di dalamnya.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa kehilangan karena Gokudera selalu ada di hatiku."

Yamamoto mendekati Tsuna, lalu menepuk perlahan bahu Bosnya itu. Tsuna yang merasakan tepukan dari Yamamoto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Rain Guardiannya. Ada senyum terukir indah di wajah Yamamoto. Tak nampak sebersit pun luka di sana. Mungkin karena Yamamoto berhasil menutupinya.

"Yamamoto."

"Kufufu... Tak pernah berubah," sahut Mukuro yang juga turut hadir di ruangan itu. Pria itu tertawa, namun tawanya terdengar beda. Dia sudah dewasa, jadi dia tahu bagaimana dia harrus bertingkah dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Yang pasti dia turut merasa kehilangan seperti yang lainnya. Namun, ada yang beda akan rasa kehilangannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Sawada?" tanya Ryohei. Dia yang biasanya hiperaktif dan tidak pernah absen dengan kata 'EXTRME'-nya kini hanya menyimpan kata-kata itu. Dia tahu, dia memang harus menyimpannya sekarang.

Mereka kehilangan dua—seorang— teman mereka. Bagaimana mereka tidak sedih? Bagaimana mereka tidak merasa kehilangan? Meskipun Yamamoto mengklaim bahwa dirinya tidak merasa kehilangan, akan tetapi yang lain tahu bahwa yang paling merasa kehilangan adalah dia, Sang Rain Guardian.

"Kita kejar dia—," ucap Tsuna sambil berdiri meninggalkan kursinya.

Semua pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Bos mereka, menanti instruksi selanjutnya yang semestinya mereka lakukan.

Misi. Mereka akan mendapat misi pengejaran karena orang itu, Hibari Kyoya, berhasil melarikan diri malam itu. Entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak. Dan satu lagi, misi mereka, mencari tahu motif dibalik peristiwa pembunuhan ini karena mereka sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk tentang alasan terjadinya kejadian ini. Yang tahu hanyalah Gokudera dan Hibari sendiri.

"—bawa dia kepadaku dalam keadaan mati."

Tak ada balasan atas pernyataan Tsuna. Mereka semua tertegun, menatap tak percaya pada sosok pria di hadapan mereka.

Misi ini adalah misi pembunuhan. Pembunuhan rekan mereka sendiri. Misi yang tak pernah terlintas dipikiran pria-pria itu.

"Tapi, Tsuna—," ucapan Yamamoto terpotong.

"Kalau kalian membawanya hidup-hidup, probabilitas yang ada adalah bahwa dia yang akan membunuh kalian. Jadi, ketika kalian menemukannya, bunuh dia. Bunuh, Hibari-san."

Keputusan sepihak? Tidak. Beginilah dunia mafia. Saat batas antara kejahatan dan kebaikan memudar, seiringan dengan itu, batas antara kawan dan lawan perlahan pupus.

Namun, satu hal yang tak terpungkiri. Egoisme. Ada sebersit egoisme yang terselip dalam keputusan Tsuna. Sebuah egoisme yang menyangkut perasaannya. Dia ingin balas dendam. Dendam kepada orang yang telah membunuh teman baiknya. Namun, dengan berkedok hukum dunia mafia, egoisme itu terbalut rapi, tak kasat oleh mata.

**

* * *

11.**

Dia tak tahu di mana tempat yang harus ditujunya. Dia hanya berjalan tak mengikuti arus angin, tak mengikuti arus manusia lainnya, tapi mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari keramaian. Jadi, yang dilakukannya adalah berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sempit yang gelap, berharap tak ada yang melihatnya.

"_Kemana kau akan pergi, Hibari Kyoya?"_

Dia mendengar suara yang entah dari mana datangnya. Hibari menhentikan langkahnya, menengok ke sekelilingnya, mencari asal muasal suara itu. Tidak ada.

"_Apa yang kau cari?"_

Lagi-lagi, suara itu terdengar. Suara yang dikenalinya. Dia kembali berlari. Ya, dia berusaha berlari menghindar dari suara itu. Namun, hasilnya—

"_Kau takkan bisa lari dariku."_

—nihil. Suara itu tetap terdengar.

"_Kau akan mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal."_

Hibari menutupi telinganya, tak ingin mendengar suara itu lagi, dan dia masih berlari. jalanan yang dilaluinya begitu sempit dan licin. Banyak rongsokan berserakan di sana-sini, nyaris menbuat Hibari terjatuh. Namun, dia tetap berlari. berlari dari Vongola dan dari suara yang ada di kepalanya.

Dia tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang menghadangnya di depan. Dia terus menerjang. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus tetap berlari.

"_Apa yang kau takutkan, Hibari Kyoya?"_

Kenapa suara itu tak kunjung bungkam dan kenapa dia malah mengajukan petanyaan bodoh?

Yah, pertanyaan bodoh yang cukup untuk membuat Hibari menghentikan langkahnya, dan berpikir.

Untuk apa dia berlari? Apa yang sebenarnya dihindarinya? Suara itu? Itu hanya suara. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan luka fisik segores pun. Ataukah Vongola? Memangnya apa yang ditakutkannya dari kumpulan herbivor itu? Apa dia takut dibunuh oleh sekumpulan herbivor itu? Apakah dia takut akan kesendirian? Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari kesendirian karena selama ini dia selalu sendiri dan terlelap dalam kesepian.

"_Apa kau takut kehilangan dia? —"_

Dia?

"—_dia yang telah mencintaimu._—

"**Aku siap menerimamu, Kyoya-kun. Kufufu..."**

"—_Dia yang telah menganggapmu sebagai teman."_

"**Hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu, Kyoya-kun."**

"Ukh..." Hibari memengang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Campur aduk di kepalanya membuatnya sakit. Satu hal yang tak pernah disangkanya, kenapa—

"_Iyakan?"_

—di saat-saat seperti ini bayangan orang itu muncul. Dan kenapa—

"Diam!"

—suara itu tahu kalau orang itu mencintainya. Dan, kenapa gejolak itu kembali?

"_Kau tak perlu menutupinya."_

Semua ini tak ada hubungannya dengan orang itu.

"Diam!"

Tak ada.

**

* * *

12.**

"Tsuna, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Yamamoto pada Tsuna yang tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak," balas Tsuna dengan tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas-kertas itu,"ini adalah dunia mafia, Yamamoto-kun. Tapi, satu hal yang sama dalam dunia manusia biasa dan dunia mafia—"

Sekarang Tsuna menatap Yamamoto. Matanya tak menyiratkan keraguan. Hanya ada keyakinan di sana. Yamamoto dapat melihat itu.

"—selalu ada keselarasan. Selalu ada keseimbangan. Ketika kau membunuh seseorang, hukuman yang setimpal untukmu adalah kematian pada dirimu sendiri," lanjut Tsuna.

Yamamoto mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya memukul pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan harapan bahwa dia akan kembali seperti semula. Kembali menjadi Tsuna yang dia kenal. Bukan Tsuna yang seperti ini. Bukan Tsuna yang kejam. Bukan Tsuna yang telah diperbudak oleh dendam. Namun, Tsuna yang berhati layaknya permata, indah.

"Tapi, kau tak perlu bertindak sejauh itu."

"Apa maksudmu kita tak perlu membunuhnya dan membiarkan dia mengambil kesempatan untuk membunuh kita?" ucap Tsuna. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

Walaupun begitu, mata Tsuna tak dapat menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan dan Yamamoto dapat melihat itu. Pancaran ketakutan di mata Tsuna. Ya, Tsuna takut, tapi bukan takut mati. Dia takut jika dia harus kehilangan temannya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan mereka.

Yamamoto tak memberikan balasan, tentunya karena dia tak tahu harus membalas apa. Dia tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang ada di balik kejadian ini. Namun, dia ingin tahu apa yang telah membimbing seorang Hibari Kyoya hingga dia melakukan hal seperti ini, membunuh kekasihnya.

"Jadi, bunuh saja dia—"

"—kau juga harus membunuhnya, Mukuro-san."

"Kufufu..." tawa itu terdengar seiringan dengan terbukanya pintu di rungan Tsuna. Di depan sana terlihatlah seorang pria berambut panjang, tertawa kosong.

"Sekalipun kau mencintai orang itu."

**

* * *

13.**

"Tsunayoshi, aku sudah menemukannya."

Mukuro yang bertugas mencari lokasi keberadaan Sang Cloud guardian sudah berhasil melokasikan keberadaan pria itu. Sebuah kesuksesan awal yang sepertinya membuat Tsuna cukup puas.

"Kita ke sana sekarang. Jangan biarkan dia lari lagi."

**

* * *

14.**

"Jadi, di mana dia, Mukuro-kun?" tanya Tsuna.

Sekarang mereka, seluruh Guardian Vongola Decimo, pastinya selain Hibari dan Gokudera, telah berada di sebuah tempat yang di tunjukkan Mukuro. Tempat di mana buronan mereka berada. Sebuah tempat yang terlihat begitu tua.

Di tanah itu berdiri sebuah bangunan usang yang rapuh. Beberapa bagiannya sudah hancur dan puing-puingnya bertebaran memenuhi tanah di bawahnya. Bangunan itu tampak gelap, tak ada penerangan di sana. Satu-satunya penerangan adalah pendar bulan.

Di sekelilingnya tumbuh pepohonan yang rimbun tumbuh subur. Dahan-dahannya masuk melalui jendela tanpa kaca milik bangunan itu. Sebuah tempat yang benar-benar tak layak untuk ditinggali.

"Aku tak tahu." Mukuro berbohong. Dia tahu.

"Tch, kalau begitu kita berpencar."

"Hn." Guardian yang lain mengangguk, mengerti.

"Kalau ketemu, bunuh dia."

Tak ada anggukan. Tak ada suara hingga terdengar decakan kecewa dari Tsuna.

**

* * *

15.**

Pria berambut hitam itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas lantai dingin nan keras lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding rapuh yang telah dibelakanginya. Dia menghela nafas, kelelahan karena campur aduk yang terjadi dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

Pada akhirnya suara itu telah hilang. Suara orang yang telah dibunuhnya. Ya, dia telah membunuhnya, orang yang telah merebut orang yang dicintainya dari jangkauannya. Tapi dia puas. Dia senang. Dia lega. Ya, dia senang meskipun pada akhirnya apa yang dilakukannya hanya akan membuatnya semakin menjauh dari orang yang dicintainya. Tapi, dia tidak kecewa. Sama sekali tidak kecewa.

Hibari mendongak untuk menerawang atap yang nampak karena tertimpa cahaya bulan. Untuk apa dia hidup sekarang. Yah, meskipun dia belum ingin mati. Namun, saat dia tak lagi bisa melihat orang yang telah memberinya kehidupan, untuk apa dia hidup? Apakah untuk orang yang mencintainya? Apakah untuk orang yang bersedia menerimanya? Lagi pula dia sudah lelah. Lelah menjalani kehidupan maha kejam sebagai mafia. Lelah menahan rasa cinta yang tak kunjung tersampaikan. Lelah jika pada akhirnya dia dikejar-kejar layaknya buronan. Lelah memikirkan apa yang telah memenuhi kepalanya, dan semua adalah tentang relasi.

Apa yang diharapkannya dari relasi? Tak ada karena Hibari bukanlah tipe orang yang akan membuat relasi. Apakah dengan adanya relasi dia akan berubah menjadi orang yang lebih riang? Apakah dengan relasi dia tidak akan gila? Tidak.

Kenyataannya karena relasilah dia kehilangan sebagian akal sehatnya. Karena relasilah kendali akan dirinya sendiri lenyap. Karena relasi pula,pada akhirnya dia merasa kehilangan. Seandainya bisa Hibari ingin menyangkal yang satu ini. Dia ingin menyangkal bahwa dia merasa kehilangan. Namun, sayang beribu sayang, apa yang dilakukannya hanya menghasilkan sebuah kesia-siaan.

Dia masih menatapi atap kosong tak berhiaskan apapun. Tak ada lampu gantung, tak ada ukuran. Hanya kekosongan. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dia mendengar suara langkah yang tertangkap oleh telinganya dari ujung ruangan tempatnya berbekam.

"Mitsuketa."

**

* * *

16.**

Pria berambut indigo itu menyusuri lorong gelap yang berbingkai tembok retak disana-sini. Derap langkahnya menggema memenuhi lorong panjang yang dilaluinya. Angin dingin berhembus membelai rambut panjangnya. Wajah rupawannya seolah berpendar kala cahaya bulan menimpa kulit pucatnya. Suara cicitan tikus iringi tiap ayunan langkahnya.

Langkahnya melambat ketika dia mulai memasuki bagian dalam bangunan tua itu, tidak ingin orang yang dicarinya menyadari keberadaannya. Dia melangkah hati-hati, menapaki jalanan sempit yang dipenuhi puing-puing bangunan itu sendiri.

Senyumnya berkembang saat dia mendengar suara desahan nafas. Dia mengintip sedikit ke tempat di mana dia mendengar desahan nafas itu.

"Mitsuketa," ujar Mukuro dan dengan suksesnya membuat pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Orang yang baru datang itu melihat pria berambut hitam itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya sembari menatapnya dengan tajam lalu memasang kuda-kuda.

"Rokudo Mukuro, untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya si empunya rambut hitam.

"Hanya menjalan misi, Kyoya-kun." Tak ada tawa khas yang terdengar. Tak ada frasa khas yang terucap. Suaranya datar tapi menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Misi untuk membunuhku?" tanya Hibari sambil meraih tonfanya. Iris biru keabuannya beradu pandang dengan iris tak selaras milik Mukuro.

"Kau tahu itu?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu—"

Mukuro mengeluarkan trident-nya.

"—baiklah. Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang kali ini, Kyoya-kun."

Hibari menyeringai, puas dengan balasan dari pria itu. Dia segera berlari ke arah Mukuro yang sudah bersiap dengan trident-nya. Dan kesunyian malam itu pun terpecahkan oleh suara yang timbul oleh benda-benda logam yang saling menyapa.

**

* * *

17.**

Nafasnya pendek dan tersengal-sengal. Terdengar sangat tak beraturan. Stamina sudah terkuras. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Dia dapat merasakan kucuran keringat di sekujur tubuhnya dan juga kucuran darah di kepalanya. Pergerakannya sudah terkunci. Dia terjepit di antara tembok rapuh dengan pria yang lebih tinggi itu. Dia tidak ingin menyerah, tapi dia cukup yakin bahwa saat itu matanya telah mencerminkan kepasrahan yang tak dapat dilihatnya.

"Bunuh aku, Mukuro." Entah kenapa dia mengatakan itu padahal sendirinya belum ingin menyerah. Dia belum ingin mati.

"Tentu aku akan membunuhmu. Tapi, sebelumnya—"

"Bunuh aku. Sekarang!" Hibari sudah tak sabar. Konflik di dalam dirinya telah membuatnya bingung. Antara hidup dan mati. Antara cinta dan benci. Dia galau.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyoya."

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, bunuh aku!" Hibari tak mampu lagi menatap iris mata pria itu.

"Kenapa? "

"Bunuh aku."

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin aku untuk membunuhmu?"

"Karena aku pantas mati."

Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Sang Mist Guardian, hanya sebuah gerakan. Pria yang lebih tinggi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria yang kelelahan itu. Tanpa ragu dia meraup dengan rakus bibir pria yang lebih pendek. Dia menggigit bibir bawah pria itu hingga dia dibukakan jalan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut pria itu. Lidahnya hanya menyusuri seisi mulut pria yang lebih pendek itu sementara yang bersangkutan tidak memberikan perlawanan yang berarti.

Ketika dia cukup yakin bahwa Hibari tengah menikmati ciumannya, Mukuro menggerakkan trident-nya. Menghunuskannya ke perut Hibari yang tak menyadarinya.

Mukuro dapat merasakannya, sensasi rasa asin yang mejijikan yang didapatkannya dari mulut Hibari. Dan juga bau anyir itu, dia dapat menciumnya.

"Te amo, Kyoya. Maafkan aku."

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Seppuku** (切腹) merupakan salah satu adat para samurai, terutama jenderal perang pada zaman bakufu yang merobek perut mereka dan mengeluarkan usus mereka agar dapat memulihkan nama mereka atas kegagalan saat melaksanakan tugas.

**Death Poem** (绝命 诗) adalah puisi yang ditulis dekat saat kematian sendiri. Ini adalah tradisi bagi orang-orang yang melek huruf untuk menulis satu dalam beberapa budaya yang berbeda, terutama di Joseon Korea dan Jepang dengan jisei no ku (辞世 の 句?).

* * *

**A/N:**

Benar di-publish. -_-

Honestly, this's published due to an irrational reason. The reason is –piip-.

Tak ada action, karena aku gak bisa bikin action. Orz

Maaf bagi fans-nya Gokudera. Saya bingung siapa yang mau digituin.

Bagi fans-nya Hibari-sama, maaf juga. Kesannya Hibari gila gitu. *padahal yang gila saya*

Sepertinya ada bagian yang saya lupakan, tapi saya beneran lupa. #plak

Oke, thanks so much for reading this piece of junkfic.

^o^


End file.
